


Nor will it be possessed

by nerdy-flower (baconnegg)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Akande isn't technically a sugar daddy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief Smut, Domestic Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Genji is a nurse that's important for exactly one joke, Intimacy, Lucio is trans as god intended, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Zen and Genji are both NB, aka bros who kiss, but he does spoil tf out of zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconnegg/pseuds/nerdy-flower
Summary: Akande treats Zenyatta to a fancy yet relaxing weekend away. Genji finally makes a move on his cutest and sweetest friend. AKA Genji and Zen are poly and encourage each other to make out with their favourite people.A companion piece to 'Love finds you worthy.'
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Nor will it be possessed

“So, where's he taking you this time?” 

“Mm, the art museum, the aquarium,” Zenyatta hums, half-lost in the careful buzz of the clippers across their scalp. “And that restaurant he invested in a while ago.” 

Genji snorts. “The one where you pay three hundred bucks to be served twelve courses on weird tiny plates?” 

Zenyatta chuckles. “That one, yes.” 

“Oh my god,” Genji drawls, distracted by his diligent tidying of Zen's nape. “He's such a show-off.” 

“Pft, well, for the first day or so at least.” Zenyatta's lips curl to one side. “He likes to pay, likes to hold the door, but I think that he likes the peace best. I'm fairly certain I'm the only one he truly relaxes around.” 

“I think you're right.” Genji whisks away the clipped hair with a barber's brush and sends Zenyatta into momentary sensory heaven. Satisfied, he runs his fingers over the shorn fuzz, gently tipping his head back for a quick smooch. His smile lights up Zenyatta's vision as they part. “Don't do anything I wouldn't do.” 

“That leaves little off the table.” Zenyatta grins, pressing their lips into the bubbling tide of Genji's laughter. 

As high as Akande's star has risen in recent years, he never crowds Zenyatta with his wealth, allowing them to make their own way from the train station to the hotel. Though he does send their luggage upstairs with a bellhop when he greets them in the lobby. “Perfect timing as always, I just got out of the pool.” 

“I brought my swimsuit, you'll have to show me later.” Zen relishes the warm clasp of his hands as much as the polite kiss to their cheek. Akande is one of the only people who can make them feel small and slight at six feet tall. “I see your brace is off, how's your wrist?” 

“Better, but not yet fully healed.” He huffs a small, dismissive laugh, leading Zenyatta back out into the city sunshine with a hand on their lower back. “The physiotherapist tells me I'm impatient.” 

“I could have told you that,” Zen giggles into their hand, admiring the way Akande's silken white button-up strains across his chest. “You'll be competing again by the end of this year, I'm sure of it.” 

Akande blesses Zen with a knowing smirk. “I certainly hope you're correct, you've proven yourself psychic before.” 

The city in which Akande so often conducts business changes rapidly between Zen's visits and yet remains recognizable, if mildly overstimulating. The world converges and explodes into a million colourful shards of shops, restaurants, and spectacles of curiosity. They stroll through the public gardens where blossoms rain from the trees and into a used bookstore that draws Zenyatta's eye. Zen takes the arm offered to them and is rewarded with kisses brushed over their knuckles. Akande treats him to dumplings for lunch and risotto for dinner. His lifestyle is extravagant, but his gifts are less ostentatious now, physical manifestations of his quiet affection. “You'll have to forgive me, I thought of you when I saw them.” 

“Oh, how lovely!” Zenyatta's tilts the box in their hand so that the pink, heart-shaped crystal earrings catch the light. “You're much too kind.” 

“Not at all.” Akande smiles in the dim candlelight of the overly-postmodern bistro. “I was going to give them to you upstairs, but I didn't want you to feel compelled to wear them. They would clash with your outfit.” 

“Always so fashion-conscious.” Zen tuts fondly, looking up to thank the neatly-dressed waiter who refills their water glasses after cautiously orbiting their table for a few minutes. “I think they thought you were proposing.” 

“Ah, you're probably right, I didn't think of that.” Akande laughs low, his handsome, musical voice caressing Zenyatta's ear. “Speaking of, have you set a date for the wedding?” 

“Not quite yet, we have to decide on a location first.” Zenyatta sighs, resting their chin on one hand and taking another bite of the unspeakably delicious food. “We thought of doing it sort of ambush-style- pretend it's an engagement party and surprise everyone. But then we worried that people might miss it and be disappointed.” 

Akande hums and sips his drink, gold cufflinks catching the light. “I always assumed you would get married in a grassy field somewhere, perhaps with fireflies buzzing around.” 

Zenyatta inclines their head. “Are you mocking me?” 

“I would never.” Akande holds up a dismissive hand, though his smile grows. “But it would suit you, would it not?” 

“Calling me predictable now? I'm crushed.” Zenyatta chuckles, fingering the dessert menu and pondering if they have room for something sweet. 

The conversation turns to the latest advancements in the field of bionics and they linger at the table long into the evening, discussing the research, its applications, and the many costs. They're both possessed of versatile minds that allow them to match each other in any discussion. That mutual fascination is what drew them together in Zen's final year of university, the two of them debating anything from macro-socioeconomics to the quality of a film. The nude photo exchange actually came later. 

Zenyatta is sturdier than they appear and a skilled judo hobbyist, able to hold their own against their lover's strength and champion pride, but they don't always want to. 

“Akande-” Zenyatta gasps as they're slammed against the back of the hotel room door. A prosthetic hand tugging at the wide neck of their red woollen top, a heated mouth eating at their quickened pulse, a fire already banked in their chest from what was whispered in the elevator. “Someone could hear-” 

“Let them.” Exhaling the words against their ear, he pins both of Zen's hands above their head. Zenyatta does not play at struggling, careful not to further strain Akande's wrist, tilting their hips as their dear friend deftly undoes the fly of their black slacks. “Ah, you always have a surprise for me, don't you?” 

“You bought them, they're-” Zenyatta's throat clamps down on a whimper when Akande snaps the garter against their bared thigh. Their pants fall to their ankles, exposing the translucent black stockings to the cool, recycled air. “Hardly a surprise.” 

“Did I? Hm, I have impeccable taste.” He captures Zen's mouth, rough and hungry, keeping their hands pinned as he pulls back and meets their gaze with unyielding desire. “Keep them on.” 

Zenyatta often aches for touch, longing by nature. Sometimes they wish for sensual tenderness, and sometimes they wish to be picked up, pushed down onto a bed, and fucked within an inch of their senses. Akande gladly fulfills them, knowing Zenyatta's body well and exactly how to draw out the sounds he likes best. Tells Zen exactly how gorgeous they are with long legs spread, panties pushed aside, and fingers twisting the sheets loose. Tends to them with worshipful touches until he can kiss his cock between their legs once again. 

Zenyatta lays limp on their side afterwards, watching the city lights twinkle between the raindrops, lost in a moment of sonder. The mattress dips behind them, a dampened cloth sliding across their face. “Your makeup is running.” 

Zen huffs, rolling into the hand that carefully cradles the back of their neck. “And whose fault is that?” 

Akande simply laughs, wiping streaks of red eyeliner from their temple. “I never denied it.” 

As they stir in the thin, foggy morning, Zenyatta suspects that this is what sates Akande the deepest. To shape the weight of his brilliant, solid body to the warmth of Zenyatta's and rest in their embrace, the sheets peeling back to reveal sleep lines etched into their limbs. Upon waking, he is ambition made flesh. Striving, working, grinding, always, always- until he books his hotel room a weekend or a week longer than he needs it and beckons Zenyatta as if it isn't inevitable. As if neither of them need this. 

Zen kisses the beautiful curve of his sleeping brow and reaches for their phone, left charging since before dinner. 

**ZT:** Good morning my darling, did you sleep well ^^? 

**GS:** Gmorning babe <3 <3 <3 I did, hope you did too! Just having a lie-in with Lúcio, he crashed here last night 

A discerning hum escapes Zenyatta's throat and catches Akande's attention. He lifts his head as if to get up, but instead presses his face to Zen's throat and settles back in. “I thought you said no phones in bed.” 

Zen smiles, stroking Akande's broad shoulders. “I'm just making sure Genji's having fun without me.” 

“Ah, give him my regards.” He yawns, wetting his chapped lips and nuzzling against Zen's shoulder. “You'll have to tell me what you two want for a wedding present.” 

“We've picked out a few charities already, we don't need anything.” 

“Zenyatta-” 

“That's final, Akande.” 

“You could at least have a honeymoon fund.” He sighs against Zenyatta's bare skin. “My mother will come back to haunt me if I don't send something, is that what you want?” 

“I want you to follow the instructions on the wedding invitation, whenever we end up sending them.” It's coming up on a year now, they're almost getting used to being engaged. 

“Ah, I'm on the guest list, then?” Akande rises up on his elbows while Zen scrolls through Instagram, double-tapping their friends' Friday night selfies. 

“Of course.” 

“And Mondatta?” 

“And Mondatta nothing, he's only monogamous by accident.” Zenyatta purses their lips, deleting and blocking some spam comments on one of their yoga practice posts. “I share my truth with everyone, but not my energy. Time is far too valuable a resource to waste.” 

“A fount of pithy wisdom, even first thing in the morning.” Akande laughs gently, studying them with mirth in his deep brown eyes. “Will you dance with me?” 

“That depends,” Zenyatta muses, feigning indifference. “Can you dance?” 

“Of course, what a question.” 

“Then I'll consider it.” They continue scrolling, knowing it won't take much. Zenyatta can't tease their dear Genji like this, it too easily perforates the thin scar tissue over his heart. 

Akande is long wise to Zen's tricks, pressing closer. “What will it take to divert your attention?” 

“Good question, I'll have to think on that.” 

“Very well, you think on it.” Akande shifts weight to his knees and pushes himself back. “I'll occupy myself.”

The grip of splendid fingers around their thigh, tugging it aside so that Akande can lick and suck as he pleases, leaves Zenyatta biting their knuckles and revelling in the exquisite feeling of being spoiled. 

*** 

There are few things Genji loves more than dancing, moving his body to the loud thrum of music in a crowd of sweaty, shimmying bodies. He doesn't get out nearly as much as he used to, but turning up for Lúcio's shows is always worth it. His favourite DJ spins up on the club stage, lights flashing in time to his bubbly, irresistible beats. Dancing along to his own music, Lúcio beams in unself-conscious glee and it's as if the sky cracked open to shine a sunbeam directly down on him. 

Genji waves when he catches his friend's eye and gets an adorable wave back. Swoon. 

The next act takes over and Genji helps pack up Lúcio's stuff and wheel it down the street and up a short elevator ride. “You sure you don't mind me crashing here?” 

“My bed is open, your ass is tired, it only makes sense.” Genji shrugs, leaning his forearm crutch against the nighstand and dialing back the chest-tightening feeling of seeing Lúcio in his pajama pants, the cuffs bunching at his heels. “Great job tonight, you killed it.” 

“Awh, thanks, man. I did my best.” Lúcio yawns, flopping back and pulling the covers up. “Wow, I'm beat. G'night, Genji.” 

“Goodnight, nerd.” Genji chuckles, slipping into his side and turning off the light. Even with tank tops on, he can feel the prickle of heat along his spine from the brush of Lúcio's warmth as they settle in to sleep. Worn out and a bit sore (oh god, he is getting old, isn't he?), he lets his eyes sag shut and chases blurry dreams of familiar arms and soft-looking lips. 

The rumble of thunder half-wakes him some hours later. Genji rubs his chest and rolls over, dropping back off as lightning flashes and an impossibly loud clap of thunder startles them both upright. “Holy fuck!” 

“Shit, did that hit the building?” Lúcio twists and tugs the curtain outside, rain beating against the window as another flash precedes a second thunderclap rolling through their chests. “It's gotta be right over us.” 

“Yeah, geez.” Genji rubs his eyes and turns on his charging phone, revealing the time as just after six even though it's dark as night outside. “Well, the power's still on, that's a good sign.” 

“Oh, cool.” The two of them wriggle back under the covers, chasing the tails of sleep. Used to rising early, Genji's mind quickly informs him that it's awake now, and no amount of coaxing will change that. Quietly, he slips his phone under the covers and taps out a few texts to Zenyatta, missing them already. They're having fun though, and they always come back with a treat courtesy of Akande and his limitless credit card. 

He feels Lúcio tossing and turning behind him, rolling over as the storm rumbles past. “Can't get back to sleep?” 

“Nope.” Lúcio scoffs, yawning and stretching an arm over his head. In the dim, he looks like a mythical figure who stepped out of the sea, with his loose dreads falling all around him and his frog tattoo outlining the muscles of his upper arms. “M'tired, but I'm too awake.” 

“Yeah, I think that was my cardio for today.” Genji snickers, resting his head on his forearm and his eyes on Lúcio's profile. “I could get a makeup brush and do some ASMR shit on you, that might work.” 

“Pfft, don't cyberbully me.” 

“I'm not! You know I like that stuff too.” 

“Mm, I don't think it would work in real life, though.” Lúcio lets his head loll to the side, exposing the curve of his neck. 

“We could try,” Genji laughs, making it sound like more of a joke than it is. “My mom used to run her nails over my back to get me to sleep, I could try that.” 

“Oh yeah? My dad used to do that too, he'd draw on my back and get me to guess what he what he was drawing or writing.” Lúcio's soft laugh makes the bed creak. “I'd keep guessing until I passed right out.” 

“That's so cute.” On impulse, Genji reaches across the sheets and traces his fingertip across the vital warmth of his friend's arm, feeling goosebumps prickle. 

“Flower.” Lúcio mumbles, eyes shut, stretching out his legs beneath the sheets. “Cat. Stick-person. You're so basic, dude.” 

“I flunked out of middle school art class, we talked about this.” Genji laughs, letting his hand rest on Lúcio's arm. His friend turns, offering him a sweet, lazy smile that scrunches up his kind eyes and suddenly, he's never felt more comfortable. “Wanna make out?” 

Lúcio blushes- actually blushes, how can he be real. “Oh! Well, uh-” 

“It's totally cool if you don't.” Genji shifts back a little, holding his palm up. “I've been crushing on you like crazy and I had to take a chance sometime.” 

“What, for real?” Lúcio laughs and rubs the side of his neck when Genji nods. “I-wow. I just wasn't expecting that.” 

“How could I not? You're all kinds of adorable.” Emboldened, Genji draws his finger down the gentle curve of Lúcio's jaw. “Top ten cuties of all time, definitely.” 

“Ff- man, shut up.” Lúcio swats him away, but his smile doesn't fade even as he ducks his head, like he's still just some shy kid. “I mean, I can't say it's not mutual. But like, don't you have to- I dunno, talk to Zen and-” 

“And what? Ask permission?” Genji cracks up, rolling over to grab his phone. “I'm doing that right now, hold on.” 

“No, c'mon! I didn't mean it like that!” Lúcio grabs hold of him, doing his best to wrestle the phone from his hands, staying hugged tight to Genji's back when he gives in. “I just, I don't wanna mess anything up for you guys. I really respect what you have and I don't wanna do this the wrong way.” 

“You're not,” Genji reassures, rubbing his arm, his voice gone tender. “Zen and I talked about this a while ago. I can show you some thirsty texts I sent them but I think that would just embarrass both of us.” 

“Oh my god,” Lúcio laughs, hiding his face against his shoulder before coming up again, faintly flushed. “Well, in that case- I'm in if you are.” 

“Yeah?” Genji waits for the nod, lingering on the curious glint in Lúcio's handsome eyes. He inhales, the warmth of his friend so close, his scent so familiar. “Okay.” 

First kisses are normally tinged with awkwardness, no matter how much you like the person, but the perfect softness of Lúcio's lips slides just right against Genji's. His five o'clock shadow grown in, their chins catch like Velcro, making them snicker. Hands hold onto necks, shoulders, chests. The blankets slip away as they sit up and Lúcio half-climbs into his lap. Genji's hands hold him up while Lúcio's tongue slides against his and makes him melt. 

“God,” his friend breathes against the corner of his mouth, dragging his thumb along Genji's cheekbone. “I've wanted to do this for a while.” 

“Oh?” Genji quickly pecks his lips, the simmering affection in his chest roaring into a blaze. “For how long?” 

“Remember when you came to Angie's birthday part in that see-through top with the striped miniskirt?” Lúcio grins, wrapping his arms around Genji's back. “That long.” 

They shift, paw at each other, and roll. They laugh when Lúcio's hair falls around them like a curtain. Genji cups his hips while Lúcio bends back at an impressive angle to root through his bag. The borrowed pajama pants ride low and his green tank top hikes up, exposing his flexible stomach and the divots of his hipbones. “Fuck, you're sexy. You should start an OnlyFans or something, you could donate all the proceeds to favela renovations.” 

“Absolutely not.” Lúcio snorts, tying his hair back and only completing the image. Genji would very much like to get on his knees for him, but everything in good time. “The Internet does not need to see the angle of my dangle.” 

“I'm just saying, I'd subscribe.” Genji leans up from where he lies prone, wrapping his arms around his waist as they kiss again and again. There's no point pretending he isn't hard with Lúcio crouched over his hips, grinding against him with every movement. “Do you wanna keep going?” Genji catches hold of his chin, kissing his cheek with deep affection. “I won't try anything you're not comfortable with.” 

“Yeah,” Lúcio murmurs into his temple, a laugh percolating underneath. “Yeah, okay.” 

The storm subsides beyond the window, leaving a draft of cool spring air in its wake. Genji slips off his shirt and lets Lúcio play with the silver bar in his left nipple (a dare by Jesse, who hadn't believed he'd actually go through with it, the fool). He savours the friction of their bare chests, the glimmer of sweat beneath his tongue as they explore each other. They wrestle and fool around, then Lúcio touches him just so and he can't help but moan into his ear. 

“You feel so good,” Genji murmurs, blanketed by the heat of his friend's lovely body and half-dazed as they grind. “Want my fingers?” 

“Yeah, just- uh,” Lúcio swallows when Genji sucks on his neck, thoroughly distracted. “Go slow, okay? I'm really sensitive.” 

“Understood.” Genji smiles, kissing him again and slipping his hand beneath the waistband of Lúcio's snug black briefs. 

Wrist cramps being what they are, they have to switch positions a few times. Genji doesn't even bother restraining his grin when his hand is clumsily grabbed and moved. When their kisses turn sloppy and needy. When he finds out how Lúcio arches his back and draws his strong thighs in tight, grips Genji's shoulders and lets his mouth fall open on a hushed loop of _“Oh, ohh-”_

He doesn't take his hand away until Lúcio drops down into his lap, slumping into his arms. Genji sighs contentedly and leans back against the wall, his senses devouring every aspect of the beautiful man in his arms. He's always been like this, hungry for touch, for bursts of naked laughter, for the honeyed pleasure of making a cutie come. He separated and took those pleasures like pills until Zenyatta came along and set him free, promising him it was okay to want and love as much as his heart could hold. 

“You good?” Lúcio breathes against his shoulder. 

“So good.” Genji beams, nudging Lúcio's head up for a quick smooch. “You?” 

“Yeah.” Lúcio nods, looking soft and sleepy and absolutely fucking adorable. His stomach growls audibly between them. “Ff- sorry.” 

“I'll get us a snack, stay here.” Genji smacks a kiss against his cheek and gets up, shuffling back from the kitchen with reheated veggie burritos and some water. Lúcio's sitting up against the headboard, knees folded and arms crossed on top, head drifting back. “You look like you need a nap.” 

“Mm, it's that kind of a morning, I guess,” Lúcio chuckles, taking the bottle as Genji clambers back onto the bed. “A shot of caffeine might perk me up.” 

Genji hums around a mouthful of breakfast, taking Lúcio's hand and lightly smacking the top. “Ooh, I could arrange that. You have great veins.” 

“Oh my god, you're as bad as Angie!” Lúcio tugs his hand free, giggling. “I meant an espresso, you weirdo.” 

“If it's no whip, no foam, my offer still stands.” 

“Gross, man.” Lucio looks at him with a mix of fondness and exasperation, nothing new and yet a little sweeter for the drape of his arm across Genji's waist. They pass the morning in bed, eating and kissing and passing Lúcio's phone back and forth to watch dumb videos. They tug the curtains shut and drowse to an old iyashikei series Lúcio hasn't finished yet, holding each other close like good bros do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I love-love-love poly Genyatta but haven't written any, so decided to dash off something short and fun. Hope you all enjoyed it! Take care of yourselves <3!


End file.
